Five Nights at Eddy's
by The Totem
Summary: In which Purple Guy is Eddy's Brother and there are 12 missing children.
1. Missing Children

**12 AM**

The footage is grainy and distorted, but it's there.

There's not much happening. Some kids emerge from a minivan, a man is dressed in the purple night guard uniform. The man sees the group of kids and he instantly puts on a blank expression. The man's pupils looked like they were glowing, no doubt from hate.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life," the man begins, though bitterness was in the place of friendliness. "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person."

"Geez, thanks for the warm welcome," Eddy retorts. "Terry."

Eddy's brother scowls and opens the door for the kids, glaring daggers at his brother as he passes by.

No, no.

Now's not the time for that.

This'll be the scam of the century.

The price is their lives.

Terry shakes his head, desperate to keep his true intentions hidden. He quickly locks the entrance and watches the group of kids. He smirks. They're already creating chaos in the pizzeria. They'll tire themselves out quickly, he's sure of it. His thought are suddenly interrupted by a loud and obnoxious voice.

"Yo, purple guy! Lumpy here needs more pizza!"

In response, Ed uncovers his belly and pats it. "Belly's empty, grape man!"

Terry can feel his eye twitching. Oh, how he wants to wipe that stupid smile off the boy's face. However, he simply purses his lips and walks into the kitchen to prepare some more pizza.

Eddy sees this and raises an eyebrow. No comeback? Not even a glare or a punch?

"Hey, you guys stay here. I'm gonna go check up on Purple Guy over there."

The boy sees the look of confusion in his friends' faces, but he's already at the door and entering the kitchen. He sees his older brother sprinkling... something on the pizza.

"What's the scam?"

The man freezes.

Shit.

"Uh, hello? Ya deaf or something, Purple Guy?" the boy continues. Stubborn and stupid, of course.

Eddy doesn't remember his brother lunging at him. He doesn't remember being pinned against the wall. However, he does remember the look of pure hate his brother was giving him.

"L-let me go!"

Terry grins sadistically. There's... bloodlust in his eyes.

Oh boy.

"Not so tough without your friends, eh Pipsqueak?"

The boy struggles against the man, twisting and turning. If only he could land a kick to Terry's groin. That'd surely give him enough time to escape.

"Damn it, Terry! Let me GO!" he shouts in desperation and-

And terror.

There we go.

"Still a stubborn little prick, I see."

Eddy doesn't remember the fist that comes into contact with his temple. He also doesn't remember his pathetic attempt at fighting his brother. All he remembers is the fading image of Terry's feet. Then, darkness.

* * *

Red.

That's the first thing he sees as he awakens.

It's everywhere.

Red on the walls, red in the halls, red here and there.

Blood everywhere.

He opens his mouth and screams his lungs out.

He feels sick.

Wait, this has to be a prank.

Yeah, his brother set this whole thing up! He even got the entire cul-de-sac gang in on it!

Any second now, they'll come out from under the tables and laugh at him. After all, he's the laughingstock of Peach Creak.

Any second now.

Drip, drop.

...

Any second now...

"Uh, you guys can come out now..." he tries to shout, though it comes out as a soft and weak whimper. "Guys?"

 **"NO! LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD! NO, NO!"**

Double D.

Eddy lifts himself off the table and runs down the hall as fast as he can, legs already buckling from the sudden movement.

Where is he, where...

Wait, was that room always there?

What the _fuck._

He rushes into the room, eyes as wide as saucers. There stands his brother, with Ed's corpse in his hands. Edd is sitting in the corner, sobbing profusely. He had wounds all over his body, and his hat...

There's blood running down his head, obscuring his vision. Had it not been for the beanie, it would all be gushing down.

Eddy looks around the room.

Rolf. Jonny. Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz. Even Kevin and the Kankers.

Their bodies are sloppily stuffed into the damned animatronics.

He swallows some bile that's rising in his throat.

"Eddy, run!" Edd shrieks before Terry notices the other's presence. The man gives Edd an ear-to-ear grin and turns around to look at the leader of the Eds.

"Finally woke up from your beauty sleep, Pipsqueak?"

Eddy's vision is blurred by his unshed tears, though he can hear the smugness in his brother's tone.

If he can still be called a brother.

"W-what the..." Eddy whimpers softly, voice cracking. "What the FUCK."

"EDDY, **RUN!** " Edd orders once more, earning him a blow to the head.

"Shut up, Princess."

Eddy can't even control himself. He's shouting curses and threats nonstop, seeing red. He's seething. He's angry. He's...

Terrified.

Edd doesn't blame him.

But Eddy didn't see Ed get stabbed in the heart and _oh my god there's blood in his eyes and-_

 **"AAAHH!..."**

Edd is gone before Eddy even realizes. One last blow to his frontal lobe, and he was dead.

The boy backs away stiffly. No, no, no.

This is a dream.

Nightmare, he corrects himself.

This can't be real.

But the putrid stench of blood, guts, and _death_ in general are what snap him back to reality.

This is real.

"I've always wanted to do this."

Terry grabs Eddy's arms roughly, though he doesn't need all that extra strength.

The boy feels so defeated.

It's hopeless.

The man drags the boy back to the party room and grabs his hair, forcing him to look up at the animatronic.

Freddy Fazbear.

He was always Eddy's favorite. The authoritative leader and poster-boy of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

It's still clean. There's no blood on it yet.

Wait.

Damn it, now he's picked up Double D's deductive skills.

Eddy starts struggling once more at the thought of Double D, Ed, and the others.

That earns him a swift knee to the stomach.

He falls to his knees, coughing and sobbing. Waterfalls could be a literal representation for his tears.

"Just shut up. It's almost 5:30 and I still have to clean up."

Eddy's still thrashing as he's lifted up and lowered into the suit.

"What do you want!?" Eddy screams. _"What do you want?!"_

Eddy's screams fade away just as quickly as they begin.

 **6 AM**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, whoever's still following this fic! I've been trying to work on the next chapter, but I MAY need a second opinion on something...

As you all know, the kids have been stuffed into the animatronics. However, I've been stuck on what to do about Foxy and Golden Freddy. That's where you guys come in. You get to decide who gets stuffed into which animatronic.

Go on, the poll is on my profile. Do it.

JUST DO IT!


End file.
